


Thursdays

by yuri_zhivago



Series: Wayne Anthology [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily, Brotherly Love, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuri_zhivago/pseuds/yuri_zhivago
Summary: "Dick, I'm taking your car""Why do you need my car?""I'm picking the demon up, and I want to be as embarrassing as possible."Beneath the leather and blood stained armor, Jason is a very dorky older brother.





	Thursdays

It's Thursday afternoon and for once in Gotham’s bleak history the sun is actually out with a bright blue sky for good measure. Which is not very good for Jason driving Dick’s beat up honda civic with no air conditioning, he’s already taken his jacket off. Any more and he’ll probably be stopped for public indecency.

Currently at a red light with his windows down, He starts a staring contest with the dog in the next car.

 _Ha, the dog looked away_. _Loser_.

Jason smirks just as the light turns green and he guns it towards the next exit.

_Wouldn’t want your highness to wait._

Jason doesn’t look forward to many things. It’s a pretty short list. Off the top of his head there’s chili dogs, his PlayStation, and Batman falling down.

Just imagining the last one adds to his good mood.

  
If he were being tortured, with a gun to his head, jumper cable to his nipples. There is one thing he would never, ever, admit; and that is looking forward to Thursdays. But if it’s just to himself he’ll admit it’s actually his favorite day. He’s speeding down Bristol now, fiddling with the radio he settles on an old jazz station playing a Sam Cooke song.

  
_Bring it on home to me, huh? One of the old man’s favorites._

He vaguely remembers it as one of the first songs Bruce taught him to play on the piano.  
His fingers lightly tap on the steering wheel in rhythm with the tune as he hums along.

He can see the big gates to the entrance now, he signals his tail light and pulls in to the Gotham Academy driveway.

  
Thursday is his designated day to pick Damian up from school.

  
Usually it would be Alfred or Bruce, sometimes the family driver but after hitting his head, or what Jason assumes happened since when has Bruce actually made any effort to parent. A decree was made by the all mighty butthole that each sibling had a designated day to pick up the youngest. Thursday’s was his.

  
As the car drew closer Jason could already see the kid with his stupid binder covered in fortnite stickers courtesy of Tim, scowling in the shade of the big oak tree. He looked up when he heard the dying gasps of Dick’s car. When their eyes met, they couldn’t help the affectionate smile bloom on each their faces. Damian immediately hid his by sticking his tongue out while Jason leaned on the steering wheel and gave a little wave as the kid rushed over.

  
"Jason you are late; I expect recompense preferably in the form of sugar."

Damian buckles himself up and eyes Jason up and down.

  
"Why are you so sweaty and why are we taking Richard’s car? Where is he?"

  
"Okay to answer your questions, I am sweaty because _Richard_ doesn’t know when to change his coolant. So, I killed him. He’s in the trunk, I need your help dumping him in Gotham river."

  
Damian rolls his eyes and suppresses a smirk.

"Tragic, will you be preparing the eulogy? It’ll ease the heat off of you if display emotion at his funeral."

  
Jason barks a laugh.

  
"Ah, shoot kid you know me so well; I have actually been practicing my sobbing face all day. The youtube tutorials were very helpful."

Jason does a very good impression of ugly crying that makes Damian go into a fit of high pitched giggling.

  
"He was so young! _*sobbing*_

"His ass hasn’t even reached peak form yet!"

Damian stifles his giggles at his brother's antics.

  
They’re passing over Miyagani Bridge which is a completely unnecessary and out of the way detour but Jason likes to take the longest routes possible before heading to the diner near the Palisades where they usually meet up with another member of their brood. When asked about it he just says that he does it to annoy the kid. He hasn’t really succeeded after all this time.

Damian rolls down his window with the hand crank because the car’s so old it doesn’t even have power windows yet.  
Jason leans back trying to find a comfortable position where his thighs won’t chafe against his pants because of all the sweat while keeping a hand on the wheel. He debates on driving this car into a tree and just buying Dick a new one, but only breifly.

  
"How was school kid? You beat that butt-face Ian Carter in the debate? Did he cry? I love when kid’s cry."

  
"I did, the arguments you suggested allowed me to beat their team into the ground. Also, Richard told me that winning in itself is the ultimate reward in competitions and that calling someone butt-face is rude and you used to cry to him all the time when someone was being mean."

"And you believe that slander?! You see, this is why I had to kill him. Tim would agree with me; you know what he’d say?"

  
"…That it isn’t enough to be the best, everyone else should fail?"

  
"Ha, he would say that. Kidding aside, pretty big of you kid to let that jerk off the hook. Bats and Big bird would be proud."

Jason smiles wide, eyes crinkling as he gives his brother a quick wink before focusing back on the road.

  
"And you?" Damian replies in a tone of voice that was probably meant to sound mocking and nonchalant but came out as more of a shaky whisper.

  
"When am I not?" Jason rolls his eyes so far inside his head and does the most dramatic hand to the chest he can muster. Probably the only way he can show affection, through sarcastic commentary and snarky quips.

  
The answer seems to placate Damian as his features relax as he nods and settles back into his seat to begin rifling through the cars glove compartment.

"Why are you always so dramatic, Jason? It’s annoying."

He finds some old cassette tapes that had Dick’s barely legible penmanship on it.

  
"I am probably the most interesting member of this family, next to me you guys must look like hot garbage."

  
"I’ve seen you with other people you know, you barely say a world and if you do it’s usually one syllable. Probably why you don’t have any friends."

Damian holds up a cassette tape labeled “Black Eyed Peace”.

  
Jason honks the horn at a Prius that cuts them off.  
"Yeah, Dick went through a phase…" Jason replies, waving off the tape, Damian dropped it and began searching again.

"And what do you mean I don’t have friends?! There’s Roy a-and Dick!"

  
"Ooh, the guy father set you on a playdate with once and your brother. A little more and you could be an Instagram influencer."

  
"W-what." Jason gaped like a fish while his knuckles turned white on the steering wheel. Nostrils flaring and eyes squinting, unbelieving that this little turd just dragged him.

  
"W-Who taught you that word? Was it Tim?"

  
Jason drove a little slower as he realized they were approaching their destination. Next Thursday seemed so far away.

  
"I actually taught it to him" Damian puffs out his little chest, proud in knowing something his genius brother did not. "I overheard Roy talking about it with Green Arrow. Said they were gonna get some for Queen Industries."

Damian squinted his brow as he saw a brightly colored tape labeled “Bruce’s retirement Jams” in Dick’s lazy scrawl. He held it up to Jason who smiled warmly.

  
"Whenever Bruce used to visit Blud, Dick would always insist on picking him up himself and B could only take so much Beyonce. Made himself a tape to keep in Dick’s car. Put it in, you’ll like it."

  
"If it’s anything like your music, I’m sure I wouldn’t."

Damian growls after Jason flicks him in the ear.

  
He laughs at the irony as the opening riff of "Bring it on Home to Me" starts to play.

  
"I know this song" Damian murmurs as he closes his eyes and taps his finger.

  
"What how? It’s older than you are."

  
Damian stared at him raising an unimpressed eyebrow giving off the feeling of looking down on him despite barely reaching Jason’s shoulder.

  
“You hum it a lot.”

He didn't think the little brat paid that much attention to him.

  
“Huh, guess I do.” 

  
Jason pulls into the parking lot of their usual after school diner where he sees Bruce's car parked by the entrance. He sighs as he kills the engine, his mind already counting down until next Thursday.


End file.
